


Knight in Shining Armor

by moviebuff123



Series: Jacob and Queenie [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Food Poisoning, Groping, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff123/pseuds/moviebuff123
Summary: After a special date, Queenie contracts food poisoning, and Jacob becomes her knight in shining armor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after "Worthy," but you don't need to read that to understand this! I hope you enjoy! :D

Queenie had restored Jacob’s memories only a few days ago, but he had insisted that her decision had been a  _ sign _ .

Jacob knew that they were ready. She had risked everything to start a relationship with him, and had desperately tried to keep the wizarding world from him. But eventually, the pain of him not knowing had gotten to her, and his brave Queenie made the decision to give him his memories of magic, Nifflers, Newt, and  _ her _ .

He’d insisted that he wanted the first time they had sex be a formal affair, and goddamnit his Queenie would get everything her heart desired.

He’d started off the night by presenting her with a pink rose. This simple gesture had her throwing her arms around him and peppering his red face with kisses.

Jacob then took her to a restaurant one of his customers had recommended. It was new and relatively unknown, but the menu was in French and that was good enough for him.

He’d insisted that Queenie order whatever she wished, which turned out to be escargot. He decided that he would get the same, wanting them to share the experience of trying something new.

Queenie was so delighted with the night that halfway through the dinner, she had her feet running up and down his leg in an attempt to arouse him. And it was working.

“Check, please!” Jacob cried, his voice cracking.

Queenie bit her lip anxiously, and once they had left the restaurant, she pulled him into the closest alley and Apparrated them right into Jacob’s apartment.

“I will  _ never _ get used to that,” Jacob said breathlessly.

“Oh, honey, you are the  _ cutest _ !” Queenie exclaimed, jumping into his embrace and immediately kissing his neck.

Jacob hummed, allowing his hands to run up and down her sides, resting on Queenie’s hips and pulling her flush against him so that she could feel his arousal.

“You’ve become bolder,” she observed, breathing on his neck.

“Maybe it’s the escargot,” Jacob murmured, groaning when he felt Queenie’s hand grasp him through his trousers.

She laughed, throwing her head back.

Then she belched.

Queenie turned bright red. “Oh, I’m sorry, honey. I-I don’t know where that came from.”

Jacob shrugged good-naturedly. “No need to worry, sugarplum. It’s natural.”

Queenie kissed him gently. “You’re too good for me.” She continued to stroke him.

“I think it’s the… mmm.... The opposite.” He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Queenie’s hand rubbing him.

Jacob’s eyes snapped open when he heard Queenie’s stomach rumble. “You okay, doll?”

She looked a little green. “I-I’m fine, honey.” Another rumble. Then, “Oh,  _ God _ !”

Queenie released him, and raced to his bathroom, leaving Jacob dumbfounded in his living room. It was only the sound of retching that pulled him from his shock.

Jacob found Queenie vomiting violently into his toilet. “Oh, doll!” He grabbed as much golden hair as he could, resisting the urge to release her when he felt vomit in her curls.

Queenie retched until nothing came up. Panting on the floor of Jacob’s bathroom, she turned around and gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, honey. I think I ruined our special night.” Her face was pale, and her eyes red.

He released her hair carefully. “No need to apologize, sugarplum.”

“I-I think I might have food poisoning. Maybe… Maybe the escargot.” She gave him a questioning look. “How come you ain’t throwin’ up?”

He patted his belly. “Strong stomach, I guess.”

Queenie giggled weakly, before leaning over the toilet again to vomit. 

Jacob held her hair with one hand and rubbed her back comfortingly with the other. “Isn’t there a spell or something-?

“N-Not spell,” she muttered weakly. “Potion.”

“Well!” Jacob said, suddenly determined. “What does the potion need? I can make it for ya!”

“P-Potion can’t be made with No-Maj ingredients.” Queenie’s eyes suddenly widened in horror. “Get out,” she whispered.

“What?” Jacob asked, dumbfounded. “It’s just vomit. I dealt with worse in the war.”

“Out, please!” she said more forcefully. “Not… Not vomit.”

Jacob’s eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him why Queenie would suddenly want him out of the bathroom. “Oh, God, are you sure you want me out? I can help-”

“No, please.” She stood up suddenly, and gave him another embarrassed look.

Jacob nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He knew Queenie would be  _ horrified  _ if he stood outside, even if it was to make sure she was all right. So instead, he poured Queenie a cup of water, and put it on the nightstand on what he had come to think of as  _ her _ side of the bed. Rummaging through some drawers, he pulled out two aspirin and placed it next to the glass of water.

_ Queenie would want to put on something to clean _ , Jacob decided, and found the pair of pajamas that she kept there for nights that she slept over. He laid them out on the bed. He set out a towel and washcloth, and sat on his bed, anxiously twiddling his thumbs.

After half an hour, Jacob could not wait anymore, and tentatively approached the bathroom door. “Queenie?” He knocked lightly.

“I’m sorry Jacob,” she mumbled from the other side of the door. “I ruined our night.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to apologize for, doll. It ain’t your fault.” He paused. “Can I come in?”

“I-I guess…”

Jacob tentatively turned the knob and walked into the bathroom. The smell of vomit, among other things hit him like a brick wall.

“You don’t have to stay,” Queenie said miserably.

He had forgotten that she could read minds.

“Nonsense,” he said. “You need a bath. You’ll feel  _ much _ better after you brush your teeth and take a bath.”

He drew water in the bathtub. Standing Queenie up, he held her up as she weakly brushed her teeth. Then, Jacob helped her undress until she was fully naked. Jacob took her hand and helped her into the bathtub, where she sighed contentedly at the feel of the warm water.

Tenderly, Jacob soaped up a washcloth, and bathed Queenie with such gentleness, that she did not object, instead smiling at him appreciatively. She even hummed as he massaged her scalp while washing her hair.

Once he helped her step out of the tub, he wrapped her in his fluffiest towel. “Come on,” he said gently, helping her walk to his bedroom. He dried her up, and dressed her in her pajamas. Using the hairbrush that she kept, he inexpertly brushed her blonde curls as best as he could.

“Please, take this,” Jacob said, giving Queenie the aspirin and water.

She squinted at the pills. “What are they?”

“Aspirin. It will help a little. It’s a No-Maj treatment.”

Queenie nodded and took the pills. “I-I need to sleep.” 

“Okay,” Jacob replied. He pulled back the covers on her side of the bed, and tucked Queenie in as tightly as he could so that she could stay warm. “If you need anything, sugarplum, I’ll be sleepin’ in this chair right over there.”

He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. 

“S-S-Sorry to kick you out of bed,” Queenie said, already fading.

“Ain’t no problem,” Jacob said dismissively. “Anything for my angel.”

“Thank you again, Jacob,” Queenie reached out and squeezed his hand affectionately. “You’re my knight in shining armor, for sure.”


End file.
